Miriadic:About
Welcome to Miriad Welcome to the Miriadic Wiki. I'm sure you want to know where the word "Miriad" comes from, and how something can be "miriadic", but that is for you to discover in this Wikia of Mystery, Magick, Metaphysics, and Multiple Possibilities. Everything here in this Wikia is something that is related to the 'disorganization' that is Miriad. In other words, this Wikia is not always about clear-cut 'facts', but the 'fringes' of science, metaphysics, magick, speculation, conspiracy theories, and things of that nature. We deal in not only the paranormal, but the pursuit of the Soul, the nature of Truth, the generation of resonant memes in a society of dissonance, and many other things that you may not have even known about. You are invited to participate on any page's discussion, and edit any page with any knowledge that you may possess that may help to shape and clarify information. We have very few rules, since there are no limits or borders on what can be known. Golden Rules "Rules" of Miriadic Wiki: # Be Willful in updating! Don't just be bold! # Please do not copy-paste whole articles from Wikipedia. We do desire articles that have facts, but one should write an article from scratch. Also, when you copy-paste from Wikipedia, this infects our wiki with their broken templates, lost images, etc. # Please create a user account. Try not to update with your IP address showing. Be confident, and take credit for your work. If you log in, you can create a user page for this wiki, and tell everyone about yourself, as well... # Flagrant or blatant vandalism will not be tolerated. Nor will the placement of subliminal fnords in pages. Vandals will be banned. And then they will be eaten. # If you need help, or are unsure of something and you want to add it, don't be afraid to bring anything up for discussion in a page's talk page (click on the 'discussion' tab at the top of the page) # Do not seek to discredit others. If you believe a fact to be wrong on a page, or disagree with someone, please bring it up for discussion on a talk page, and work with previous authors to create positive and negative points of the article within the article. This wikia is about possibilities, not necessarily facts. (Don't worry. If you write an article that is inappropriate, inaccurate, stupid, or just plain off-topic, we will let you know, in the interest of helping you out and educating you, of course.) Any Questions? Of course, you may just be asking yourself right now: "Who the heck is Miriad?" *Miriad *Miriad FAQ *''Miriad Does Not Exist'' *Miriadic language Editing Articles "How do I get started?" In the spirit of helpfulness, we have arranged these articles for you to help you get started working on this Wiki. *The Upkeep of Miriad *Writing Miriadic Articles *Miriadic Article Style *Miriadic POV Check out our Community Portal for more things you can help with, and also Current Events for what's New.